


aaron x hotch

by ashleyc8937



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyc8937/pseuds/ashleyc8937
Relationships: George Foyet/Aaron Hotchner
Kudos: 1





	aaron x hotch

hey guys so this a george foyet x aaron hotchner fanfic i hope you enjoy this took a lot of time to make

Aarons POV

I walked into my house to my stupid ugly wife, Haley. I hate that bitch. I lay down in our cold hard bed next to her and she tried to kiss me so I took out my gun and threaten to shoot her in the head if she doesn't get the fuck away from me. "Ok honey love you" she says and turns back around.

The next day

It was a regular day in the BAU when I got a call from Haley. It was a mans voice.. a sexy.. deep.. beautiful.. mans voice. "I'm gonna kill your ugly wife lol" Aaron didn't respond. He smiled and said "ok"  
"ok? is that it?" "yeah lol i hate her" "oh ok" *shoots haley*   
wait fuck i forgot to put jack in the box   
ok rewind  
"ok? is that it?" "yeah but hold on jack go in that stupid box upstairs" "ok daddy" *some corny quote about love from haley*  
*shoots haley again*  
"ugh fuck finally" Aaron goes home and finds the man waiting on his couch. "Hey.." "ok"  
aaron takes off his coat and they have hot & steamy sex  
"where's jack?" aaron looks behind him and sees jack watching them in shock  
"oh my fucking god"  
"can u shoot him too plz"

the end!!!  
hope u guys enjoy this is my best work so far!!🥺🥺🥺 also listen to the song i put for this chapter


End file.
